Giant Squid (Finding Nemo)
The giant squid is a minor antagonist in the 2016 Disney/Pixar animated film, Finding Dory. It is an enormous squid that Dory, Marlin, and Nemo encounter on their way to find Charlie and Jenny. Role in the film After accidentally landing from the California Current into the wreckage of a sunken container ship, crabs keep shushing Dory, Marlin, and Nemo as they swim along. Dory finally sees the squid's eye and its fearsome beak inside the shadows of a sunken shipping crate. As Marlin begs for the squid to let them go, it chases Dory, Marlin, and Nemo around the wreckage. The squid grabs and nearly eats Nemo, but he, Marlin and Dory escape from being eaten by the giant sea predator when it becomes stuck in a sunken shipping crate during its pursuit of the trio; thus the squid is crushed when the crate falls on top of it. The giant squid is later seen in the end credits, though only its eye is shown from inside the crate. However, this may only be for the credits, and thus the squid's true status is unknown. In that scene, Hank hides inside the crate the giant squid is hiding at as Hank escapes from it. Trivia *The giant squid in Finding Dory is bioluminescent. In truth, it is unknown if giant squid are even able to create bioluminescence as they do not have photophores (the light-producing organs many bioluminescent creatures have). They do, however, have the ability to change color using chromatophores, as all squid and octopuses do. **The giant squid in Finding Dory is also a mixture of blacks and blues, likely to make it appear more alien and menacing. In reality, giant squids, while able to change color like octopuses, are actually brick red (the red color helps hide them in dark water as it makes them harder to see) and can turn white. They also shine a bright gold or silver color when light hits them, as evidenced by Tsunemi Kubodera when he filmed one in 2013. *In reality, giant squid prey on deep-sea fish and other types of squid (including other giant squid), not reef fish like in the film. *If you look closely in the second shot after the squid is crushed, its tentacle (which is potruding from under the fallen crate) is moving, clearly showing that it is indeed still alive. *The squid's beak in the film is actually upside down; in reality, the giant squid's beak has an underbite rather than an overbite. This is also true of the giant squid in 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea. *Although it is not intentionally evil, the giant squid is still a larger threat to Dory and Marlin in comparison to the truck drivers and police officers. *According to the app game Just Keep Swimming, the squid's name is Gary. Gallery Finding Dory 78.png finding-dory-disneyscreencaps_com-2076.jpg finding-dory-disneyscreencaps_com-2092.jpg finding-dory-disneyscreencaps_com-2096.jpg finding-dory-disneyscreencaps_com-2105.jpg GiantSquid.jpg|The squid chasing after Dory, Marlin, and Nemo. finding-dory-disneyscreencaps_com-2121.jpg Finding Dory Nemo Squid.jpg|The squid capturing Nemo. finding-dory-disneyscreencaps_com-2136.jpg finding-dory-disneyscreencaps_com-2149.jpg finding-dory-disneyscreencaps_com-2153.jpg finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-2160.jpg|The squid tries to eat Nemo. finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-2170.jpg|The squid's defeat Category:Finding Nemo characters Category:Cephalopods Category:Pixar characters Category:Giants Category:Neutral characters Category:Presumably Deceased characters Category:Animated characters Category:Silent characters Category:Females Category:Characters in video games Category:Adults